Karaoke Party
by a thousand pieces
Summary: Yes it's been done before but here's my version. Sirius james and Lily are alive along with their children so they have a karaoke party. This can't be good RR plz
1. Notices

HELLO EVERYBODY YES THIS IS A NEW FIC IT COULD BE DANGEROUS. LILY,JAMES AND SIRIUS ARE ALL ALIVE. (SIRIUS NEVER DIED HE JUST FELL BEHIND THE VEIL) SOME OF MY OWN CHARACTERS ARE ADDED IN THERE.

_**Karaoke Party**_

There were notice pinned all around the school: _Karaoke Party singing maybe dancin and FREE FOOD. Please come to Professor.James Potters classroom. After dinner. Signed H,Z,H,R,J_

A buzz of excitment swept through the school for everyone knew who these initials belonged to: Harry Potter,Zara Black,Hermione Granger,Ron Weasly and Joey Lupin. If these five had organized it it was bound to be good.

"So do you think anyone will turn up." asked a girl with long black hair. This was Zara, you would notice her straight away for she had one honey coloured eyes (Mum:Joy Black she won't appear in the story) and one dark brown eye (Dad:Sirius Black).

"Hope so." replied a boy who ent by the name of Joseph Lupin or Joey for short. He had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. (Mum: Jennifer Lupin she won't appear in this story. Dad: Remus Lupin.)

"Jo,Zaz people will turn up trust me." said Harry (We all know Harry's history except Voldie was never born and neither was perter DIE RAT DIE)

"Harry the last time we trusted you we were in detention for a month." this was Hermione Granger she still looked the same with he bushy brown hair.

"Are any of you guys singing?" asked Ron he was still tall and had his red hair.

"Probably not, are you singing to your girlfriend Luna?" asked Zara

Ron went bright red and started to mumble things about not being able to sing

"Guys we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry." said Joey.

"Fine let's go." said Harry

Okay that the fist chapter please tell me if you want me to continue.

devilofhumor


	2. Seamus: Somebody told me

Thanks for the reviews your all brilliant. What more can I say Cookies for everyone.

A/N:I don't own Potterverse or any of the songs I use this disclaimer goes for all chapters.

"Feels good to be able to speak. I hate potions." said Zara as they walked out of Snape's class.

"Who doesn't." replied Ron making rude finger gestures towards Snape's office.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" asked Joey

"It should be Dad and Sirius had a free period so they started to get everything ready in Dad's room." said Harry

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" a worried Hermione asked.

"Positive Hermy." repiled Ron

"Guys can we go? I'm hungry." whined Zara

"Your always hungry." commented Joey, they all linked arms and walked into the Great Hall.

Ron and Zara started to pile their plates with food and eat food was flying all over the place.

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry." said Hermione while looking at Ron and Zara eat.

"Vi mot?" asked Ron with a mouth full of mash potatoes. "I mean why not."

"No particular reason." said Hermione

Suddenly (things always seem to happen suddenly in fics don't they.plz tell me wheater you think so in your review) a paper aeroplane landed in Joey's gravy. He picked it up and shook it showering himself and his friends in gravy.

The note said: _Everythings ready can we please join in. Padfoot Moony and Prongs._

Joey showed the note to his friends. They looked up at the table and they could see Sirius looking at them with puppy dog eyes, James and Remus were sitting either side of him shaking their heads violently.

Zara started to nod her head and the others joined in. Remus started to hit his head against the table, and James had his head in his hands.

¬!"£&()+

The five Gryffidors were in James' classroom straight after dinner.

"Thanks for letting us join in kids." said Sirius with a big smile.

"Nobody's here so this is the party." someone drawled from the doorway. Yes it was Draco Malfoy he still had the platinum blonde hair and looked gorgeous ( Shit I have drool on my keyboard. TOm FELTOn.) Behind Malfoy stood Crabbe, Goyle and Draco's only proper friend Blaise Zabini.

"Shut up Malfoy noboy invited you." said Ron angrily.

"Hello people. Let's get the party started." shouted Seamus.

After a couple of minutes James' classroom was crowded.

"Harry not everyone is going to fit in here son." said Lily

"Okay Mum." replied Harry "EVERYONE WE'LL BE MOVING DOWN TO THE GREAT HALL!"

¬!"£&()+

Once everyone was in the great hall thing were starting to get into shape.

Suddenly theer was a blackout and the was a spotlight on the stage.

"HELLO EVERYONE." shouted Ron he was greeted by cheers. " we're here at our karaoke night. so who wants to go first."

Silence

Ron: Anyone

Seamus: I'll go first. Somebody told me by the Killers

Dean: Cool

Seamus: Come on then

Seamus and all his friends get on stage and cheers erupt from the crowd

_Breaking my back just to know your name _

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game _

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name _

_But heaven ain't close in a place like this _

_Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss _

_'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this _

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this _

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight _

_Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight _

Harry: I never knew Seamus could sing

Joey: Neither did I

_Somebody told me you had a boyfriend _

_Who looked like a girlfriend _

_That I had in February of last year _

_It's not confidential, I've got potential _

_Ready let's roll onto something new _

_Takin' it's toll and I'm leaving without you _

_Ready let's roll onto something new_

_Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss _

_'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this _

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight _

_Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight _

_Well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend _

_Who looked like a girlfriend _

_That I had in February of last year _

_It's not confidential, I've got potential a rushin' a rushin' around _

Zara: He has got potential

Harry:Wait until you've heard me sing

Ron: You don't want to it sounds like cat's being run over

Harry:That's Neville stupid

_Pace yourself for me _

_I said maybe, baby, please _

_But I just don't know now _

_When all I wanna do is try _

_Somebody told me you had a boyfriend _

_Who looked like a girlfriend _

_That I had in February of last year _

_It's not confidential, I've got potential a rushin' a rushin' around _

_Somebody told me you had a boyfriend _

_Who looked like a girlfriend _

_That I had in February of last year _

_It's not confidential, I've got potential a rushin' a rushin' around_

Everyone:WOOP WOOP

Hermione:Go Seamus

**A/N:For all of my reviewers who read plotless pointless note passing would you like Joey Lupin to enter the story. Please review and tell me**


	3. Harry: First Date

**Chapter 3**

Zara: Seamus is good

Harry:Come sit on the sofa

Joey: Where did the sofa come from.

James:Transfigured it for us

Zara:Cool

Sirius: The songs are good so far wait until me moony and prongs go up their

Remus: About that Sirius I'm not so sure

Sirius: You're not chicken are you

James: We don't even know what song to sing.

Sirius: We'll think of something soon

Zara: OKAY GUYS THANK YOU SEAMUS NOW WHO'S NEXT!

silence

Joey: HAVE YOU NOTICED HOW IT TAKES AROUND HALF AN HOUR FOR SOMEONE TO COME OUT WITH A SONG SUGGESTION.

hARRY: I'll go up and sing. Zara listen carefully.

Ron: In other words get some ear plugs

Hermione: OKAY GUYS OUR OWN HARRY POTTER IS PICKING UP THE MIC

Harry: First date by Blink 182

_In the car, I just cant wait..._

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess I didnt know what to wear?_

_I'm just scared of what you'll think._

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

(Harry is looking at Zara)

Joey: I think he likes you

_Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over_

_Honest... lets make... this night last forever_

_Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for one minute of your time_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_Please dont look at me with those eyes_

_Please dont hint that your capable of lies_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

Ron: Too true

Joey:He really feels this way Zara

_Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over_

_Honest... lets make... this night last forever_

_Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

Hermy: Zara he like you

_Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over_

_Honest... lets make... this night last forever_

_Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

_Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

Harry: So Zaz what do you think

Zara: I...I...

Joey:Wow she's speechless this is a first

(Hermione hits him over the head)

Hermione:I think he wants you to say something

(Zara goes up to Harry and kisses him)

devilofhumor


	4. Neville:I'm to sexy

Lily: Took their time didn't they

Remus: I have to say they're perfect for each other

Joey: Dad are you going to sing tonight

Remus: I.well...you see

Sirius+James: Of course he is

¬!"£&()+

Ron: HEY GUYS IT'S GOING WELL SO FAR SO WHO'S UP NEXT

Neville: I would like to sing

Ron: HERE WE GO GYRIFFINDORS ONE AND ONLY NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM

Neville: I'm to sexy by Chipmunks

Harry: This cannot be good

Zara: But it will be funny

Ron: Damn straight

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts _

Hermione: Guys he's taking his clothes off

Zara:Dad do something!

(Sirius is in hysterical fits of laughter

_And I'm too sexy for Milan _

_Milan, New York, and Japan_

_I'm too sexy for your party _

_Too sexy for your party _

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model_

_Ya know what I mean_

_Ron: More like I'm a model in my dreams_

_Joey: Let the boy be_

_Hermione: Joey's right leave him alone_

_Harry: Atleast he stopped stripping_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk _

_Yeah on the catwalk_

_On the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk _

_Don't hate me_

_I'm just like you but better looking _

_Don't hate me, please_

_I'm too sexy for my bike _

_Too sexy for my bike _

_Too sexy to hike_

_I can hike_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat _

_Whatcha think about that? _

_I'm a model _

_You know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk _

_Yeah on the Catwalk_

_On the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little toosh on the catwalk _

Joey:Please don't I'll be scarred for life

_Too sexy for my _

_Too sexy for my _

_Too sexy for my _

_'Cause I'm a model ya know what I mean _

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk _

_Yeah on the catwalk _

_I shake my little toosh on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my dog_

_Too sexy for my dog _

_Poor bow-wow-wog (dog barks twice)_

_I'm too sexy for my "A"_

_Too sexy for my "A"_

_Dave's going to leave me! _

_And I'm too sexy for this song!_

Ron: Who the fuck is Dave

Harrry: Haven't got a clue

**A/N: For all my reviewers who read Plotless Pointless note passing Please review saying if you would like Joey Lupin to enter that story?**


	5. Draco:The Real Slim Shady

Hi guys.

Joey: Have you noticed that no Slytherins have sung yet?

Ron:They probably can't sing!

Draco: What was that Weasel.

Harry:None your buisness Ferret.

Blaise: Oh Potter has to protect his friend.

Joey: You'll have to take all of us on if you want a fight.

Hermione: Uh well not...

Zara: Yeah that includes me and Hermione to cousin ( If Narsicca is Sirius' sister does't that make Malfory, Zara's cousin?)

Lily: What are you lot doing?

Joey: (teeth clenched) Nothing

Lily:Okay, well you should get on with the next song.

Hermione: THANK YOU NEVILLE FOR THAT ... GOOD PERFORMANCE.

Draco: Good performance my arse

Joey: Like you could do any better!

Draco: Just sit back and watch Lupin

Hermione: So you're going up to sing

Draco: Yeh

Zara: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OUR FIRST SLYTHERIN SINGER DRACO MALFOY.

Draco: The Real Slim Shady by Eminem

_(Talking)_

_May I have your attention please,_

_may I have your attention please,_

_will the real slim shady please stand up,_

_I repeat will the real slim shady please stand up_

_...we're gonna have a problem here..._

Ron: Yeah the problem he's up on stage

Hermione:Ron shouldn't you go say hello to luna

_(Verse 1)_

_Ya'll act like you never seen a white person before_

_jaws all on the floor_

_like Pam and Tommy just burst in the door_

_and started whoopin her ass worse than before_

_they first were divorced_

_throwing her over furniture (aaaaaaah)_

_It's the return of the..._

_"awww..wait, no way, you're kidding,_

_he didn't just say what I think he did,_

_did he?"_

_and Dr. Dre said..._

_nothing you idiots, Dr Dre's dead_

_he's locked in my basement_

_feminist women love eminem_

_chicka chicka chicka slim shady,_

_"I'm sick of him, look it him_

_walkin around, grabbin his you know what_

_flippin' to you know who"_

_"yeah, but he's so cute though"_

Pansy: Draco your not just cute your gorgeous

_yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose_

_but no worse than what's goin on in your parents bedroom (eheheheh)_

_sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose_

_but can't, but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose_

_My bum is on your lips, My bum is on your lips_

_and if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss_

_and that's the message that we deliver to little kids_

_and expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is_

_of course they're gonna know what intercourse is_

_by the time they hit 4th grade_

_they got the discovery channel, dont they?_

_we ain't nothing but mammals_

_well, some of us cannibals_

_who cut other people open like cantelopes_

_but if we can hump dead animals and antelopes_

_then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope (eww)_

_but if you feel like I feel, I got the antedote_

_women wave your pantehose, sing the chorus and it goes..._

_(Chorus)_

_I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady_

_all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up,_

_please stand up, please stand up_

_cause I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady_

_all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up,_

_please stand up, please stand up_

_(Verse 2)_

_Will Smith don't got to cuss in his raps to sell records_

_well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too_

_you think I give a damn about a grammy_

_half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me_

_"but slim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird"_

_why? so you guys can just lie to get me here_

_so you can sit me here next to Britney Spears_

_bullshit,Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs,_

_so I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst_

_and hear em argue over who she gave head to first_

_little bitch, put me on blast on MTV_

_"yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee hee"_

_I should download her audio on MP3_

_and show the whole world how you gave eminem VD (aaaaaah)_

_I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups_

_all you do is annoy me_

_so I have been sent here to destroy you_

_and there's a million of us just like me_

_who cuss like me, who just don't give a fuck like me_

_who dress like me, walk, talk and act like me_

_and just might be the next best thing, but not quite me..._

Zara: He needs therapy badly

_(Chorus)_

_Cause Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady_

_all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_so won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,_

_please stand up, please stand up_

_cause I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady_

_all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up,_

_please stand up, please stand up_

_(Verse 3)_

_I'm like a head trip to listen to_

_cause I'm only giving you things_

_you joke about with your friends inside you livin' room_

_the only difference is I got the balls to say it_

_in front of ya'll and I dont gotta be false or sugar coated at all_

_I just get on the mic and spit it_

_and whether you like to admit it (riiip)_

_I just shitted it better than 90 of you rappers out can_

_then you wonder how can_

_kids eat up these albums like valums_

_it's funny,cause at the rate I'm going when I'm thirty_

_I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting_

_pinching nurses asses when I'm jackin off wit' Jergens(lotion)_

_and I'm jerkin' but this whole bag of viagra isn't working_

_and every single person there's a slim shady lurkin_

_he could be workin at burger king, spittin on your onion rings_

_or in the parking lot, circling, screamin I dont give a fuck_

_with his windows down and his system up_

_so will the real shady please stand up_

_and put one of those fingers on each hand up_

_and be proud to be outta your mind and outta control_

_and one more time, loud as you can, how's it go? ..._

_(Chorus)_

_I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady_

_all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up,_

_please stand up, please stand up_

_cause I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady_

_all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up,_

_please stand up, please stand up_

_cause I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady_

_all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up,_

_please stand up, please stand up_

_cause I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady_

_all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating_

_so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up,_

_please stand up, please stand up_

_(Talking)_

_haha guess there's a slim shady in all of us..._

_fuck it let's all stand up_

The only people standing and clapping were Slytherins.

Draco: That's how it's done Gryffindorks

Harry: Stupid Slytherins


	6. Snape:Beautiful

Joey: WE THANK MALFOY THE EGOTISTICAL GIT FOR THAT PERFORMANCE.

Zara: WHO WILL BE NEXT TO STEP UP TO THE MIC.

Harry: Wow people are still not in the swing of things.

Sirius: We want to go up

James: No we don't we are still not ready

Zara: Oooo watch this

Hermione: Is it something dangerous

Zara: It could be

Hermione: Zara don't

Zara: OUR NEXT SINGER IS SNAPE SINGING CHRISTINA AGUILERA : BEAUTIFUL

(Mutters spell under her breath and snape walks onto the stage)

_Don't look at me_

_Mm, mm,_

_Yeah, eah, oh, ooh, _

_Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain_

_I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes words can't bring me down, Oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious_

James: No he's delirious

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,_

_Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

Sirius: He likes muggle jigsaws?

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down, no, no_

_Cause you are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes words can't bring you down. Oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do, (No matter what we do)_

_No matter what we say, (No matter what we say)_

_We're the song inside the tune, (yeah) full of beautiful mistakes (oh yeah)_

_And everywhere we go, (And everywhere we go) _

_The sun will always shine_

_(The sun will Always, Always, Shine)_

_And tomorrow we might awake on the other side_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes words won't bring us down, no_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes words can't bring us down, oh , no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Mm, yeah, don't you bring me down today_

_Yeah, yeah, ooh,_

_Don't you bring me down, ooh, today_

Everyone is just staring not even Slytheins are clapping

Snape: BLACK DETENTION FOR A WEEK CLEANING CAULDRONS.

Zara: If your on about this week I'm not so s...

Snape: BLACK


	7. Zara:Misfit

Hi guys

Harry: Oh you have detention for a week.

Zara: Yeah I know.

Parvati: Hi Harry. Zara why do you always get in trouble.

Lavender: Yeah I mean you act like a guy.

Zara: Yeah what's the problem.

Parvati: Nearly every other girl in school acts like a girl, you know does their hair and nails. But you don't you're different and it scares me.

Zara: Really. (whispers to Harry)

Harry: NEXT PERSON TO SING IS ZARA BLACK.

Zara: Misfit by Amy Studt

_So you think you got it all worked out_

_You got your hotpants on_

_You got your arse right out. You_

_Think you're something but you ain't special_

_And me and my drop-dress, we won't do at all_

_Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype_

_Kept a stick in the gears and I never got it right oh_

_What's the use?_

_What's the point?_

_You've got the wrong girl, oh_

Hermione: You go Zara

_So Keep what you don't want_

_Doing down there_

_Cos I'll be flying higher_

Joey: She plays quidditch well

_Waste your own time_

_I don't care_

_Anything you can do, I can do better_

_All you girls _

(She was looking at most of the girls)

_You look and flip your hair and wonder _

_why I´m still here, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_But, baby, that's ok_

_All you girls _

_When you look into the mirror_

_Tell me how do you appear, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_(Ah)_

_But that's ok_

_So you got your little groups and gangs_

_You got your VIP_

Sirius:VIP?

Lily: Very Important Person

_Your member-only things_

_Your happy-clappys and your VC crew_

_And if you get in their way, they got 10 on you_

_And I don't wanna be in their game_

_Don't wanna follow the leader, no way!_

_What's the use?_

_What's the point?_

_You've got the wrong girl_

_So you can do what you're doing down there_

_Cos I'll be flying higher_

_Waste your own time_

_I don't care_

_Anything you can do, I can do better_

_All you girls _

_You look and flip your hair and wonder _

_why I´m still here, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_But, baby, that's ok_

_All you girls _

_When you look into the mirror_

_Tell me how do you appear, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_So what we don't look the same?_

_(So what we don't, so what we don't): Hermione Luna and Ginny_

_So what I don't play your game?_

_(So what I don't, so what I don't): Hermione Luna and Ginny_

_Spoken: So what if I don't?_

_All you girls _

_You look and flip your hair and wonder_

_Why I'm still here, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit (misfit)_

_But, baby, that's ok_

_All you girls _

_When you look into the mirror_

_Tell me how do you appear, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit (I'm a misfit)_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_All you girls _

_You look and flip your hair and wonder_

_Why I'm still here, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_But, baby, that's ok_

_All you girls _

_When you look into the mirror_

_Tell me how do you appear, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_But that's ok_

Zara: Got a problem

Parvati: Come on Lavender

Sirius: That's my girl (gives her a hug)

Thanks for all the reviews


End file.
